


TRUST

by Snowdy_HE



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdy_HE/pseuds/Snowdy_HE
Summary: 设定:被毒液附身的peter趁harry病发强上，之后对其下毒手。毒液拥有自主意识，想夺取peter的躯壳。





	TRUST

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔废，渣  
> 严重ooc慎入！！  
> 私设多，有车，强制play，不喜请退出。

(Osborn家)

“痛...啊.......”

harry觉得身体痛的快感知不到任何事物了，眼前一阵阵发黑，颤抖的右手握不紧床单。身上的人一直冲撞着，harry的两条腿以一种不规则的形态摆放，血液混合白色液体从交合处流出染在床单上，双峰皆是青紫的指痕。

“我会杀了你的...peter...”

－－－－－－－－－－

harry本因病症发作带来的疼痛痛的发抖，喝口水准备打了药剂去床上好好休息。谁料蜘蛛侠突然从窗户闯进来，一话不说将还没打药剂的harry按在床上，原本拿在harry手上的杯子也摔在地上成了破碎。harry反应过来去拿床头柜上能变绿魔的手表，结果被peter一手抓住用蛛丝粘在了一起。

“看来gwen的死对你来说也不是很重要啊，这么快又恢复继续当正义的英雄，我们的纽约好邻居你说的对吗？”harry笑道

“你没资格提gwen”说完在harry脖颈上狠狠地咬了一口，唇齿间都是沾了血的味道。

“peter parker！！！”harry一脚踹将peter踹倒，另一只脚向头部踹去。反应过来的peter抓住脚踝分开双腿摁住harry，顺手卸了腿部关节。

“啊”harry痛的说不出话，始料未及的他想不到后面还有更痛苦的。

peter撕开了harry的内裤，双臂搂着harry，双手揉捏着双峰，在harry不可置信的眼光下狠狠的捅了进去。

下面因撕裂带出的血液给peter制造了一个很好的润滑效果，他撞击着，看着harry一声不吭，痛苦隐忍的表情，眼睛微泛着泪光，嘴唇快咬出血，心理莫名一种兴奋。

他扯开harry手上的蛛丝，将harry姿势改为趴着，握着他的腰，冲向更深的秘地里。

突然harry一声呻吟，与以往不同，如夜莺歌唱般使peter向那一点冲撞。

harry眼前阵阵发黑，最终晕了过去。

－－－－－－

第二天清晨

peter想翻个身继续睡，但手上柔软的感觉迫使他睁开了眼睛。入眼的是散乱的金发，青紫的痕迹，特别明显伤较重的是脖颈上结痂的咬痕。他身上的一些绿斑告诉peter他是谁。

peter想跑，没想到那玩意还在harry体内连带惊醒了harry。

“I'm so sorry , harry . I....”还没说完却发现身体不受自己控制握住harry的腰进行撞击。交合处早已一片泥泞，床单上凝固的红白液体刺激着peter的视野。看着又被重新染上的床单却阻止不了。

“啊....嗯啊....”耳边传来harry的呻吟

『这是你想要的不是吗？你不是肖想了很久吗？』

『不，不是这样的』peter心中呐喊，他未曾想过要这样伤害harry，即使他害死gwen后也只是想阻止他不去伤害其他人。

『他害死了gwen，这是他应付出的代价』

『不，不是的！是我，是我没救下gwen，是我没好好照顾harry，没研究出救他的解药，一切都是我。』peter意识陷入自责当中

“peter”看着意识越来越薄弱不堪一击的peter冷然一笑。

harry被折腾的气若游丝，“peter”再一次将液体灌注在他体内便退了出去。器官拍在harry脸上沾了液体，使其看上去情色极了。

可惜了这么一个美人，“peter”心想，手指在harry脸上描着轮廓，磨蹭着他唇上的血痂。

突然手指上被狠狠的咬一口，脖颈上传来一阵凉意，一把匕首放置其边，划开一道血痕。

“你是谁？你不是他”

“我就是peter啊，千真万确”

“你想要他的身体”harry盯着他的眼睛，想从中找到一丝peter的痕迹。

“果然美人太聪明可不好，没办法留啊”

“你一开始就没想过让我活下来，可杀我的资格你还不配拥有”

“是吗？”“peter”眼色一沉，握着harry的手一掰，“吱嘎”一声卸掉了关节，夺走了匕首。harry另一只手袭向他的脸，猝不及防的“peter”被揍向了一边。

“peter parker，给我清醒过来！就一个破东西把你给弄倒下了？！不然我把纽约给毁了，你永远也当不了英雄”

“别白费力气了，他醒不过来的。一会杀了你后我会好好的与你温存一番，可惜听不到那好听的叫声了”“peter”将挣扎的harry摁住。harry的后脑勺撞上了床柱，“peter”握住的匕首朝胸口刺去。

『不！！！』peter看着眼前的画面意识开始挣扎起来，血液染红了整个视野，匕首直直的插在harry的胸口。

“pete...还是那么爱哭...”harry看着清醒过来的peter笑了笑，颤抖的手擦去peter的眼泪，合上了眼睛，现在的他很累，只想睡一觉。

“harry？harry？！....来人啊！救人！Help me please ！”peter打开门让管家喊医生来救人，随便拿件衣物盖一下身体，osborn家一下子混乱起来，却没人发现一滩黑水趁此期间逃了出去。

－－－－－－－

“这是harry少爷留给你的，如果不慎出了意外一切按上面写的规矩办。”管家手里拿着几张纸，旁边站着律师。

“根据harry osborn遗嘱，在他出现任何意外或死亡，osborn企业的代理人和继承人都为peter parker，个人私有财产都属于peter parker，麻烦请在这签名”

“harry还没死，他还活着，我不会签的”peter接过后看到没看直接放在一边。

harry及时抢救回来没错，匕首刺入的位置刚好在心脏边缘没有刺中心脏。遗传病恰好被peter灌注的体液所吸收并抑制，甚至有所好转。可harry迟迟不醒，甚至一直昏睡。医生说因头部遭受撞击引起的轻微脑震荡，过段时间就会醒了。但如果一直不醒，这关乎病人醒来的意识是否强烈了。

“peter少爷，这是harry少爷的愿望。至少在他醒来前代理osborn企业不是吗？虽然你们闹不可开交，互相折腾，但harry少爷最信任的还是你。”

peter看着躺在床上的harry，他的脸色比床单还要白，身上都连着心电监护器，戴着氧罩，骨折的部位都被纱布包扎起来了。peter握着harry的手，摩挲着他的手指。好一会儿，peter站起身将手放置被子下面，替harry拉了拉被单，说道:“我们出去说。”

peter拿起几张纸朝外走，挑了个能看房里一切的位置，翻了翻几张纸。

“我会代理osborn，我会签这一张纸，其他的我都不会.....怎么有张空白只有harry签名的...”

“应该是harry少爷不小心签多了吧”

“有电脑吗”peter看那张空白签名愣了一会，似乎下定决心。接过管家手中的电脑操作了一会，然后利用这张只有签字的纸打印出来，在旁边也写上自己的名字。

“这...”管家接过后愣了，纸上已变成拥有两人签名的结婚证书，就差去民政局盖章证实两人法定的伴侣关系。

“这是我的责任，我要对harry负责，而且曾经没能好好照顾他，以后我会一直陪在他的身边，我想harry也是这么想的吧。”peter只丢下这么一句话，返回房内。

管家和律师站在房门口看着房里的peter拨开散乱的金发，在harry的额头留下一吻，眼中尽是柔情。

－－－－－－－

“Thank you for your trust me . I love you , Harry .”

『 I love too , pete 』


End file.
